Secretos
by Mep
Summary: - ¿Sabes que Ginny? No todo te lo tengo que decir- dijo este mirándola pretendiendo indiferencia y enfado- Un chico puede tener sus secretos aquí y alla...


Esa chica lo traía loco, y puede quizás que no lo hiciese intencionalmente, pero, había algo en ella, desde la punta de aquellos bellos rizos rojos, hasta aquellos comentarios que incitaban algo que el... realmente no sabia si creer. Un momento podía ser la persona mas seria que había conocido, y al otro, pues, la mas juguetona y coqueta muchacha en la cual había posado sus ojos. En la que, aunque en momentos le pareciese extraño pensarlo, podía ser la única en la que quisiera posar sus ojos y lograse como si nada sacar una sonrisa de las que no muy a menudo se ven adornando su rostro. Era extraño.

Tenia una forma de clamarlo, que era simplemente sorprendente. Rápida, simple... pero tranquila; sin ningún tipo de presión alguna.

El a menudo se perdía en pensamientos acerca de ella. Que eran desde la forma en la que el sol parecía acariciar su rostro... hasta lo cierto de cada comentario que ella le había hecho.

-¿ Harry, en que piensas?- pregunto seriamente ella a su lado. "Rayos" pensé "se me había olvidado que estaba aqu

- Nada...- dije luchando por mantenerse tranquilo- Nada importante.

- ¿Seguro?- dijo ella, su boca ahora curvándose en una sonrisa traviesa- ¿ No estarás pensando en mi?.

"Si supieras" pensé

- Bueno, a decir verdad...- comencé, antes de que ambos, al mismo tiempo estallásemos en una carcajada.

- Bueno , bueno- dijo ella, a través de las ultimas risitas que escapaban sus... bellos labios- Ya que te saque de ese mundo tuyo, en el que se que estoy yo por cierto (guiño el ojo derecho), lo que venia a preguntarte era si, has visto a Ron y a Hermione?

La mire por un segundo, muchas veces seriamente, había considerado contestar aquellos comentarios, pero la verdad no encontraba nunca el valor para hacerlo.

- Harry..?- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro moviendo su mano frente a mi rostro de nuevo- ¿Pensando en mi de nuevo?

Yo me sonroje levemente, y agradecí a dios por la oscuridad del lugar.

- Ja ja ja- dije yo sarcásticamente, aunque mi rostro siguiese completamente rojo, ella pareció no notarlo- En cuanto a Ron y Hermione pues la verdad no se... besándose en alguna parte diría yo.

- Lo dudo – dijo ella, con cierto aire de sabiduría- nunca se van a atrever a dar el primer paso, son demasiado tercos.

"Hablando de personas tercas"pensé.

- Lo se- dije yo sonriendo tontamente ante su expresión- Pero digo yo, que ya no falta mucho, Dios sabe que ya no aguanto sus peleas.

-Moción segundada, a mi también me tienen harta- dijo ella haciendo un gesto con las manos que halle terriblemente adorable.

Te preguntaras que a sido lo que ha pasado aquí... como es que de repente nos hemos vuelto tan amigos si antes nuestras conversaciones siempre terminaban con aquellos silencios incómodos que tanto odia la gente. Pues, no se cual será la respuesta correcta... ella supo cuando yo necesitaba silencio y me lo dio, o cuando necesitaba un abrazo, un "Ya veras como todo terminara bien"... supo que necesitaba como dármelo cuando dármelo, estuvo ahí para mi. Y fue tanta su presencia, tanta su ayuda que poco a poco, sin que ella lo planease o yo lo quisiese que me fui enamorando de ella, de todo lo que era ella... adoraba esas conversaciones picaronas que siempre teníamos, aunque en el momento me muriese de la pena y no supiese que contestarlas... y a la vez, comencé a odiar pensar que, aunque no lo hubiese visto nunca, las tuviese con otros chicos. La quería todita solo para mi.

Ella solía contarme de sus "conquistas" como yo solía llamarles. Y te digo pues, que al darme cuenta de lo que sentía... ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento, escucharla hablar de eso me rompía el corazón, y no se pues si vio que me sentía incomodo, que un día, de repente dejo de hablar de eso. Dejo de contarme entre suspiros como le gustaba tal chiquillo. Pero no se alejo de mi, eso jamás... nuestras conversaciones se hicieron entonces mas tranquilas, mas relajadas.... y aquello que había empezado como un capricho de esos que con el tiempo se olvidan, comenzó a crecer en algo mas...me di cuenta, que la verdad ya de viejo no me molestaría tenerla entre mis brazos hablando de quiddicht hasta el amanecer.

- Creo yo, que ya ni tu atención llamo pues Harry- dijo ella enfrente de su rostro mordiéndose el labio... Harry sonrió sabiendo que alguno de esos comentarios picarones de ella venia- Sabes que siempre te puedo dar mas.

Dijo eso ultimo con un guiño excesivamente grande.... ambos estallaron de nuevo en risas.

-Estas muy distraído- dijo esta a su lado- ¿Sucede algo?

No contesto, pues decirle que no era mentira... pero decirle que si y que era lo que sucedía, pues era confesarle lo que sentía. Y la verdad es que no estaba de humor para el rechazo.

-Vamos dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- insistió ella- ¿No recuerdas que siempre he estado aquí para ti?

Claro que lo recordaba, ella era lo que lo mantenía sano, aunque aquello para algunos pudiese parecer trillado, la verdad es que si dependía de su presencia. Cuando no estaba se sentía débil... no capaz de enfrentar nada; pero cuando ella regresaba, bromeaba con el... o cuando era seria y le brindaba consejos, era entonces que se sentía fuerte, que se sentía capaz...era entonces feliz.

Ella lo había ayudado mucho con la muerte de Sirius al igual que sus amigos Ron y Hermione, pero de alguna forma los abrazos de Ginny se sentían mejor, sus palabras lo confortaban mas y sus ojos.... no lo dejaban mentir. Ella siempre sabia cuando algo estaba mal, y pues ahora no mentía por que aquellas veces en las que trato de pretender estar bien, ella le grito lo equivocado que estaba, y lo mucho que necesitaba hablar... hasta le decía que tan bueno era llorar. Y entonces, como si hubiese necesitado el permiso de ella para hacer esas cosas, hablo y lloro en sus brazos... y se sintió tan bien al final, que decidió que lo repetiría nuevamente... y ella estuvo ahí cuando se dio el caso.

-Vamos Harry- dijo ella poniendo una mano en su brazo delicadamente- No puede ser tan malo.

Malo no era, claro que no... no lo era si ella no se alejaba de el. Si le besaba y le suspiraba lo tonto que había sido por habérselo guardado hacia tanto tiempo.... y un "Venga, tenemos tiempo que recuperar" no estaría mal tampoco. Ella no se alejaría de el por completo, eso lo tenia sabido... pero las cosas cambiarían el día en el que el confesase lo que sentía, y si pues ella por mas pena que sintiese no podía corresponderle... entonces, su amistad sin quererlo, poco a poco se perdería. Y eso era lo que le asustaba a Harry... siquiera contemplar el hecho de perderla.

-No lo es- contesto el chico después de un rato mirando por la venta.

-No entiendo- dijo ella tercamente- ¿Entonces por que no me dices que pasa Harry?

- ¿Sabes que Ginny? No todo te lo tengo que decir- dijo este mirándola pretendiendo indiferencia y enfado- Un chico puede tener sus secretos aquí y alla...

-Por favor Harry- dijo ella riéndose- Tu y guardándome secretos no pueden ir en la misma oración sin que me parta de la risa.

Harry quito la cara, era verdad... ella sabia todo de el. Todo menos esos sentimientos por ella que había aprendido a ocultar.

-Bueno pues, empieza a reírte ya, que hay cosas de mi que tu no sabes- dijo el.

La expresión de la chica se torno en una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción.

-¿Q-que hay cosas de ti que yo no se?- dijo esta alejándose y con la mano en la boca dijo otra cosa.

- ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que has dicho?-pregunto el chico, para después contestar sarcásticamente ante la expresión de recelo de la chica- No he podido escuchar, parece que se te ha olvidado que tu mano tapaba tu boca. Pequeñísimo el detalle te digo.

-Ja ja ja- contesto ella secamente- Había dicho que ¿como es que ha pasado esto? ¡Tu guardándome secretos? ¿Desde cuando?-

Él rió por lo bajo ante su aparente desconcierto.

-Te sorprenderías- dijo, sin explicaciones.

-¿Q-que me sorprendería?-pregunto solamente.

- Si, no todo te lo digo chikita- dijo el suavemente.

-¿Q-que no todo me lo dices?- pregunto consternada- Espérate un segundito...¿chikita? ¿que te he dicho de que me digas así Harry?-

-Eh....- dijo este alejándose de la pelirroja- ¿Q-que no lo repita? ¿qué la próxima vez que lo haga me matas? ¿Q-que huya ahora que puedo? ¡Adiós Ginny!

Harry comenzó a correr hacia el retrato, No había nadie mas en la sala común... estaban solos. Lastima que la ocasión mas que romántica propiciaba el asesinato del chico de ojos verdes.

- ¡Haaary!-dijo la Ginny con una "dulce voz" , que era mas que todo melosa- Ven acá un momentito, porfis-

El chico paro secamente, sabiendo que era todo mentira, que su voz estaba dulce solo para engatusarlo y después enseñarle de una vez por todas a no decirle "chikita" pero no podía moverse, estaba congelado con el pánico.

Ella no espero que el se acercase y le rodeo por detrás.

- Harry, Harry, Harry...¿cuando aprenderás?- pregunto esta frente a Él.

-E-eh..¿cuál es la respuesta correcta?- pregunto este apenas pudo lograr hablar.

- No la hay, Harry- contesto esta muy segura.

-Me lo temía- dijo el chico con una cara de pura resignación, ¿qué mas daba? Le tocaba pagar.

-No tienes por que poner esa cara, que miedo no doy- dijo esta, Él alzo una ceja como diciéndole si hablaba en serio- Bueno, quizás un poquito, pero no importa, que si me cuentas ese secretito tuyo te dejo libre...¿Vale, que dices?-

La expresión de Harry se torno seria nuevamente, juraba que ya se había librado.

-¿Pero por que pones esa cara, Harry?- pregunto esta cambiando su cara a preocupación- Me has dicho que no era malo.

-No te lo puedo decir Ginny- contesto el, mirándola a los ojos seriamente- No sabes cuanto quiero, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué no puedes, Harry?- dijo esta bajando los ojos- De verdad creia que eramos muy amigos, yo a ti no te escondo nada.

-No mientas, que estoy seguro que algún secreto debes tener tu por allí, como el mío-contesto Harry.

- Si no te digo algo, Harry , es por que tengo mis motivos.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Y, yo tengo los míos, así que ahora mismo ninguno es nadie para demandar saber nada-dijo este poniéndole fin a la discusión.

- Lo se, pero al menos puedes darme una pista por favor-dijo esta haciéndole ojitos de niña buena- Una pista de por que no me puedes decir.

Mirándola nuevamente, y con una resolución que no sabe de donde saco. Le sonrió, asintiendo. El le daría la pista, y quedaba pues para ella descifrarla.

-Esta bien, solo por que eres tu conste- ella sonrió ante el comentario- No te lo digo de frente, pues por que podría dañar nuestra amistad.

Ella lo miro extrañada.

-¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡No hay nada que pueda dañar nuestra amistad, Harry!- contesto esta como quien no puede estar mas segura de lo que esta diciendo.

-Este secretito mío, yo creo que si puede- dijo este pensativo- Pero veras, lo que pasa es que la daña si dices que no, y la mejora si haces lo contrario.

-¿Qué? No entiendo Harry-dijo esta mordiéndose el labio- ¡ yo que decía que las neuronas de la familia me las había llevado Yo!

Harry no disimulo su sonrisa.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto Ginny molesta- Estamos en un momento critico: ¡la sola neurona que parece que tengo no me esta diciendo cual es tu secreto!

Harry rió de nuevo, cuanta gracia le hacia. Eso era lo que mas le gustaba, sabia como sin quererlo hacerlo reír.

-Harry- dijo ella poniéndose seria- No hay nada que pueda arruinar nuestra amistad. Nada....Por favor, dime cual es tu secreto

-No puedo Ginny- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Te entiendo, pero hablar de esto me ha puesto a pensar- dijo esta- Y aunque mi secreto, como el tuyo, pueda daña nuestra relación, creo que debo decirte.

-No tienes que decirme nada- dijo Harry- No impor...-

-Claro que importa, y pues nadie me ha obligado a decírtelo- le interrumpió la pelirroja- Es solo que ha llegado el momento, y vale mas la pena intentar que nunca saber que pudo haber pasado-

-E-esta bien- contesto el pelinegro nervioso.

-Veras Harry...-contesto ella jugando con los pliegues de la falda- No te lo voy a decir todo elaborado, por que tu sabes que yo pa´ esto de expresarme no sirvo, pera pasa que a pesar de que creas que ya he superado eso que yo sentía por ti, la verdad es que nunca fue asi. Y se que lo mas seguro es que no sientas lo mismo, y que lo mas seguro es que todo cambie de ahora en adelante, pero Te quiero, y era hora de decirlo de una buena vez por todas y dejar de esconderlo.

Harry la miro, desconcertado, sorprendido y... complacido? No se lo podia creer... sus secretos eran los mismos, y el que se la había pasado tan preocupado.

-Y-yo no quise hacerte sentir incomodo- dijo la pelirroja interpretando su silencio como una negativa. Hizo ademán de parare pero Harry la agarro del brazo, sin poder decir nada.

- No me has hecho sentir incomodo- dijo este cuando encontró su voz- Me has hecho sentir complacido.

-¿Complacido?-pregunto la chica sentándose a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro- ¿Y eso por que, si se puede preguntar?

-Bueno, digo yo que seria un tonto al no sentirme complacido...- comenzó Harry- Si la chica que tanto quiero me dice que me quiere. ¿Cómo te sentirías tu, si no complacida?

FIN!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Holas a todos!_

_Llevo un tiempito sin escribir no? pero bueno, espero que este One-shot que les traje les allá gustado tanto como a mi._

_Besos,_

_Mep._

_Pd: Sufro de un síndrome de auto-estima baja; si no me dejas un review diciéndome que tanto te gusta....quien sabe? Hasta me puedo morir. Mejor prevenir que lamentar..! ;-)_

_------------------ R E V I E W!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
